


East of Eden

by Kitty September (KittyAug)



Series: Of Hunters and Hellblazers [21]
Category: Constantine (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3452261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyAug/pseuds/Kitty%20September
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zed and Charlie are looking for the same book to help their equally annoying demon hunters. They get a little distracted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	East of Eden

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how this ended up being so G rated. Oops! I might write the XXX follow up if this one gets a positive response.
> 
> In Hellblazer Zed is canonically bisexual. And that hasn't been contradicted on the TV show. So technically both are canon queer women. When I thought about it I just couldn't resist.
> 
> This can be considered part of the [Hunters & Hellblazers](http://archiveofourown.org/series/187280) 'verse.

Zed’s not even really sure why she agreed to go to Tuscany in the first place. She suspects that John manipulated her into it because he thinks she needs yet more rest. Like some kind of fragile flower that she’ll never be. But she’s pleased she ‘volunteered’ now that she’s here.

The odd little village is sunny and it always smells like growing herbs and warm brick. The library itself is ancient, dark but clean. It has a huge supernatural collection looked after by bona fide monks.

She is surprised to see another woman in the entry area when she walks into the library for her second day of hand copying. She’s even more surprised when the redhead seems to be asking for the same book she had been transcribing the day before. The monk is nodding and frowning as he tries to decipher the woman’s broken Italian.

“Mi scusi,” Zed says, stepping forward into the conversation. “Maybe I can help?”

“Oh, hells yes! English speaker for the win,” the redhead looks like she’s about to hug Zed but thinks better of it. “Um, I mean, yeah. Please. I need _this_ book but I can’t figure out the, what, stipulations? He’s trying to give me?”

The woman hands Zed a slip of paper with, yep, the title and author and even the same chapter reference that Zed herself is looking up. That’s… a huge coincidence.

“You’re… researching the history of Cain and Abel?” Zed tries. Testing the water.

“Um, something like that,” the girl looks a bit uncomfortable. Pretty though. The blush on her cheeks flatters the dark green of her eyes. Ugh, so not the point, Zed. Head back in the game, girl.

“Okay,” Zed says. “Well basically you can’t photocopy the book, or expose it to flash photography or anything easy like that. And you’ll have to use special gloves. It’s pretty simple really. I actually need it too so I’ll show you, if you want?”

And Zed smiles slow. Looks down under her lashes. Because she might be suspicious of this girl’s motives but that doesn’t mean she can’t have some fun scoping her out.

“I’m Zed, by the way.” She finally offers the woman her hand and braces herself for any psychic feedback.

“Oh, yeah, names are a thing! I’m Charlie,” Charlie says and grins up at Zed as she shakes her hand.

o0o )O( o0o

Charlie’s gaydar is usually hella reliable. But she isn’t quite sure with Zed. But that has been known to happen in the face of really extreme femme-y hotness. She feels like some frelling kid again – all nervous giggles and uncertain limbs.

Oh, and it doesn’t help that Zed is so controlled about everything. Her Italian is better, she’s been in the village longer, and she’s up to _something_ other than graduate research. Hmph!

Obviously it is Charlie’s duty as an international super(natural) spy to seduce her and find out all her secrets. Or something. Frack it, she’ll come up with a justification later.

“Soooo,” Charlie says when they’re packing up. It was a long quiet day of curious and ever more flirtatious glances and shared books. It was time to see how much she could shake this chick loose. As much as you can do that in rural Tuscany anyway. “You know if there’s anywhere a girl can get something good to eat around here? Maybe a drink or three?”

“Yeah,” Zed says with another one of those mind-blowing smiles. “Yeah, I do.”

o0o )O( o0o

Of course dinner also means wine. Lots of cheap, easy to drink sweet red Tuscan table wine. By the time they open the second bottle Zed is certain that Charlie is flirting with her. Albeit with a layer of subtlety that is quickly dropping away with every glass of wine.

Zed is just about to make her move when her phone rings.

“Sorry, I’ve got to take this,” Zed says before taking a few steps away from the table and accepting the call. “Anyone ever tell you that you have the _worst_ timing, John?”

“Not when it matters, luv.” She can _hear_ the leer in his voice.

“If you say so. What do you want?”

“Touchy, am I _interrupting_ something?” he asks with his usual mocking tone.

“Maybe.”

“Huh,” he doesn’t sound impressed by that but she really doesn’t feel like caring right now. “So, you got an update for me on that book?”

“Yeah, I do actually. I’ll bring the transcriptions home with me on Wednesday but there is a lot of stuff about archangels. And, this is the really odd bit, I’m pretty sure this last page is talking about a god named Loki – which, that’s Norse, not like Latin or Kabbalistic or anything. That’s got to be important right?”

“Yeah… yeah I think it is. Thanks pet. I’ll let you get back to whatever, or whoever’s, distractin’ you.” He almost manages disguise how snarky he is. But only almost.

“Thanks,” Zed said. “Her name’s Charlie.” And then she hangs up before he can get through his spluttered attempt at a reply.

o0o )O( o0o

Charlie is drunk. Good Charlie didn’t drink at all. Bad Charlie drank too much and too often. It seems that Recombined Charlie does drink, quite a lot, but probably shouldn't. Good to know.

She’s so drunk, in fact, that it catches her by surprise when Zed sits back down next to her and leans in closer than she had before. They’re at a wrought iron table on the semi-private guest patio outside the little B&B which is the only accommodation in town. It is extremely romantic. Maybe a little too romantic when this hot as hell Latina woman is leaning in this close. And, oh, Zed is smiling up at Charlie under her lashes. Kind of coy and all kinds of sexy. Wow.

“I, um…” Charlie manages to say. Real articulate. In fact Charlie is just about to start up an internal diatribe about her own extreme fail levels when Zed leans in and kisses her. An overwhelming flood of soft lips and floral scents. Happily enough even drunk Charlie knows what to do when a super-hot chick starts kissing her. Kiss back. Enthusiastically.

So enthusiastically that they almost lose their balance. Zed catches both of them just in time but the both end up giggling instead of kissing. But they’re still so close, and Zed is practically hugging her, that Charlie isn’t actually all that upset about the outcome.

“So, _my_ room’s got a view of the river?” Zed suggests with another coy smile.

Wow. And Charlie thought she was the lesbian seductress in this scenario. How wrong could a girl be – but she is _not_ about to start complaining now. No sir. Not complaining one little bit.

**Author's Note:**

> I has a tumblr - <http://kittyaugust.tumblr.com/>
> 
> And, as usual, comments are love, life, etc. If you liked it (or even if you didn't) I would just love it if you can take a moment to let me know. It means the world to me to know when and if my writing hits the spot.
> 
> Technically this is part of the [Hunters & Hellblazers](http://archiveofourown.org/series/187280) 'verse and it falls before [Of Hunters & Hellblazers](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2774576) but after [London Calling...](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3324821)


End file.
